


Nat Drabble

by Musiccrazed915



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiccrazed915/pseuds/Musiccrazed915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a thing on accident. Have it. Just relationship drabble, nothing too exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nat Drabble

I don't know why he had taken an interest in me. Really, I was not anything impressive.  
Nat was flirty, cocky, athletic. He was the guy that most of the girls swooned over, myself included.  
Well, not swoon. I didn't swoon like them. Mostly he just starred in a lot of my more inappropriate one-shots, but I could still hold together around him. I did not become a mess like the others seemed to mostly because I wasn't in love with him, or blinding myself thinking I was. He was an ideal.  
But that was it. I could appreciate him, but I didn't want to /date/ him. I was more than content being single, in fact, I enjoyed it. I liked the freedom of spending my time however I pleased, of not having to compromise with someone. I chose everything about me, from what I wore to who I was friends with, and how I spent my time, and I didn't want to date anyone, because that took time and energy I just didn't want to invest in anyone.  
And yet, for some reason, he became interested in /me/.  
"Hey," a voice said, and I looked over to see Nat grinning at me.  
"Hey," I responded, quickly scanning the library, seeing if there was a joke to be had by his friends, but it was just him.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, glancing at my laptop.  
"Reading," I said, closing the laptop. I was reveiwing a one-shot I had written a few days ago, polishing it to put it up on my tumblr.  
"Reading what?" he asked.  
"Stuff," I said, frowning at him. "Don't you have better things to be doing? Maybe stalking your best friend and his boyfriend?" I asked, standing up.  
"They went home already," he said, still smiling, standing with me.  
He was taller than me. He had about half a foot on my five four.  
Interesting.  
"Then why are you here?" I asked, blunt.  
He shrugged. "Oh, you know. Just this girl. Kinda short, really attractive. Maybe you've seen her?" he asked, and for a moment, I just stared.  
"Have you?" he asked, grinning like he was the most clever son of a bitch he knew.  
I rolled my eyes. "Nope. Haven't seen anyone like that today. Maybe you should look for her, she's probably waiting," I said, and I did it partly because I wanted to rain all over his parade, but also because I wasn't sure if he really meant me.  
He grinned. "Already found her," he said.  
I shook my head, leaving. I had to get home anyway, Mom would wonder. I was allowed to do whatever, she just liked to know where I was, and I said I'd be back around now.  
"Hey, what are you doing Friday?" he asked, half jogging to catch up with me.  
"Writing," I said.  
"Saturday?"  
"Sleeping."  
He huffed, stepping right in front of me. "Isn't there anytime you're available?" he asked, and I wondered if he said it on purpose just for the double meaning.  
"Nope. Besides, even if I did, I'd lie," I said.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I don't date," I said simply.  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
I sighed in irritation. "I don't want to invest in a relationship. The benefits are not enough to outweigh the work," I said.  
He frowned, but let me pass, and I went home.

\----------

I was doing nothing. Not the good kind of nothing, either. I was sprawled across the couch, bored out of my mind. Mom and Dad were on a short trip for the weekend , so I was alone, and I didn't like it. It was too quiet, and I wanted to go out and do something despite it being the middle of the night.  
Fuck it, I thought. I threw on a light jacket and left, walking toward downtown.  
One of the pluses of being me was that people often mistaked me for being older, so I was able to slip into the club unnoticed, joining the large group of people in the near deafening music.  
I set down my jacket at an empty table and joined the crowd, letting everything melt away until it was just me and the music moving in rythmn.  
I don't know how long I had been there when I suddenly felt hands on my hips, and I turned to see Nat nearly glowing in the dark with all the neon, smile white as fucking snow.  
"Wanna dance, gorgeous?" he asked, and for once, I didn't think. I simply nodded, dancing like my body was just an extension of the beat, of the rythmn, and he moved in sync.  
We slotted against each other, close, ocassionally brushing against each other, but keeping just that bit of space between us, for which I was grateful. I wasn't drunk, hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, but it was like I was intoxicated by the atmosphere, by the easy sound of the music, by the alcohol floating in the very air.  
He should not have been here, I realized. I shouldn't have either, but it made me think.   
Those thoughts were quickly swept away by a new song, something with a strong, fast beat, and then he was dancing with me, and there wasn't time to think.  
He was aggressive in this, like he was when he was playing football, but instead of breaking up the line of defense, he was breaking my concentration all to hell as he grinded against me, and I realized that there was a lot more to Nat than I seemed to realize.  
He bent over a bit, putting his mouth at my ear.  
"I could give you the world," he whispered/yelled. "So why not invest in me?" and I wanted to understand what he meant, knew it was important, but I couldn't think, hell, I could barely /breathe/ past the sexual tension.  
When the song ended, he was gone, so I left, frowning a bit.  
Invest in him? Did he mean... A relationship? No, I had made it very clear I would have none of it, and yet...  
My nerves tingled. I wasn't used to that kind of intimacy, that kind of closeness, that particular brand of dancing, and it was... hot.  
I got home and locked the doors, going to my room, and changing into my sleep clothes.  
I tossed and turned for about an hour before I finally fell asleep, and every last dream held the beat of the music, and the promise of something more.

\----------

Monday brought school and a major fucking headache.  
I had not slept well Saturday night, and then I had spent all of Sunday try to decide what Nat had been serious about his statement, and then when I woke, my head hurt like a bitch, and I was pretty sure I would kill today if anyone pissed me off.  
Classes were a blur of pain and an anger that bordered on rage, and I'm really, very sure I scared the shit out of some freshman that ran into me in the hall.  
I had seen Kevin and Edd with Nat at some point, and Nat had almost walked over, but Edd took one look and had counselled him against it, which I had been grateful for. I had to remember to thank him for that later.  
Lunch was spent in the library, afternoon classes spent in another blur, until finally school was over, but I had to stay to get some stuff done in the library.  
I heard the creak of a chair next to me, and looked up to see Edd smiling at me.  
"Take these," he said, handing me some ibuprofen and a paper cup of water.  
I swallowed them quickly, finishing off the water just as quick.  
"Thanks,"  I said, closing my eyes to block out the light.  
"You know, it is bad for the other students if you come to school sick. You run the risk of spreading it," he said, but it wasn't condescending.  
"'M not sick," I said, pouting a bit, but already I could feel the drug kicking in, easing the desperate throbbing of my head.  
"You are unwell," he said.  
"It's just a headache. Nothing contagious, I promise," I said.  
Edd nodded, and there was a bit of silence.  
We did our work, and I found it was so much easier when I wasn't dying. The formulas that had confused me before made sense now, falling easily into place.  
"He really likes you, you know," he said, and I looked up.  
Edd was working on a problem, but when he looked up, there was a hardness to his features, a protectiveness.  
I looked away. "I know," I said.  
"He believes you will say yes to him," he said, and my head whipped toward him so fast it was a wonder I didn't get whiplash.  
"Wait, you mean it was what it sounded like?" I asked, a near panic flooding me.  
Edd watched me carefully. "Yes it was," he said.  
I ignored his worried glance and closed my eyes, taking deep breathes. I was alright. There were much more upsetting things I had dealt with, this was a psychological equivalent to a bee sting.  
And yet, it was more. The possibilities of this... they were impossible, because it was not okay. I did not date, I promised...  
I realized with a start that I wanted to say yes. I swore up and down I didn't want to date, so why was this? Was it because he was the perfect ideal?  
No, it was... I didn't know. I didn't know why I wanted it, but I did, and it was a terribly selfish desire, and I /could not/ do that.   
"You want to say yes, don't you?" he asked, and I could hear the surprise.  
I nodded.  
"Will you?"  
"No," I said, and it was firm. No, I was not that selfish. No way could I do that, nope, not happening.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"I just... I can't alright? I want to explain it, but I can't," I said, pleading.  
"You plan to tell him that?" he asked, and he reminded me of my aunt around my cousin. So fiercely protective, like she'd honestly kill you if you hurt her baby.  
"Of course. I won't leave him to wonder. If I'm brave enough to make the decision, I can be brave enough to tell him my decision," I said, and he nodded, though their was still a tightness to his features.  
"I won't hurt your baby," I said, soft.  
He looked at me, surprise aparent, and in that moment, there was no pretense. He let me see the absolute worry and stubborness he felt about Nat. He loved him like a child, wanted him to be happy, and I was a problem, because no matter what I did, I could hurt him.  
"You will," he said.  
"I'll hurt him as little as I possibly can," I said, and it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was the best I had to offer.  
He nodded, and then the librarian was there to tell us it was time to go home, and we left, no words exchanged. All the important things had been said, and anything else would be useless.  
We looked at each other one more time before he got in his car and I walked home, and though it wasn't exactly friendly, it was honest.  
Maybe I should have tried harder to be friends with him when I had the chance.

\----------

As the week passed, I didn't see him, which confused me, because he wasn't in any of the classes I shared with them.  
I wondered what was going on.  
Friday finally rolled around, and I was irritated, but also worried. He was completely absent, and I wondered what would have to happen to cause him to disappear like this.  
I was eating lunch when Edd sat next to me, smiling the tiniest bit. Kevin was in tow, but I payed little attention to him.  
I fixed my gaze on Edd, trying to figure out what was going on.  
"I ask that you join me tonight at the bonfire," he said.  
I had heard about it. It was a huge bonfire for the seniors, a yearly tradition. No adult supervision, and it often included alcohol.  
I really didn't want to go.  
"I suppose I can," I said anyway, studying him closer.  
He grinned widely. "Excellent," he said, and then he began to eat, and I simply wondered, what could possibly happen tonight that would cause that kind of smile?

\----------

Edd was at my house at seven, saying something about dinner being vital to staying up late, and I went with it, listening to him talk.  
Kevin constantly told Edd to stop, he was boring me, but I disagreed. Edd had this passion aout him, and it was the funniest thing when he sassed at Kevin not to put words into my mouth.  
"Kevin, be polite. I am sure that if she were uncomfortable with my choice in conversation, she would say so," Edd said, the set of his jaw stubborn.  
"Um, I think Kevin is confused. Maybe we need to simplify?" I asked, and Kevin crossed his arms.  
"Yeah, so? You got a problem with it?" he asked, and I laughed.  
"Of course not," I said as we pulled into some retro diner. "What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.  
Kevin sat up a bit straighter, and I understood for the first time that some people honestly needed attention. I had heard of it, acknowledged it, but I had never actually seen it.  
"So, I heard you're in baseball," I said, and he smiled at me as we got out of the car.  
"I am," he said.  
"Yeah. I don't really go to the games, but I hear you're a kickass pitcher. You got a secret?" I asked, and that was all it took to get him going.  
I paid close attention, listening to him explain things and asking for definitions when I didn't understand, and he was literally glowing with pride by the time our food showed up.  
Edd had a salad ("I am a vegetarian, Kevin. I am not going to order meat"), Kevin had a burger ("I want it well dead") and I took my burger as god intended ("Still bleeding, but not mooing, so medium rare").  
We were quiet as we ate, me and Kevin eating withour mouths too full to speak, Edd eating much more carefully, as though afraid of spilling.  
I hummed in appreciation when I finished, a small smile streched across my lips.  
"The food is very good here," Edd commented, and I nodded my agreement.  
"Damn straight," Kevin said, and I laughed a bit.  
The check came around, and Kevin pulled it away from my reach.  
"I am paying for my meal, Kevin," I said, firm.  
"No, you aren't. I am paying, and thats that," he said, putting his credit card in, ignoring my protests.  
"I just need to talk to you about something, yeah?" he said, and I nodded.  
"Alright, look. Nat's my best friend. So I've been around him when he's had crushes on people, but hes never been this... Crap, Double D, what's the word?" he asked, turning to his boyfriend.  
Edd smiled. "Smitten, Kevin," he said.  
"Yeah, smitten. He's seriously smitten with you, so I want you to consider something," he said.  
I nodded slowly.  
"Double D says you like him?" he asked.  
Another nod.  
"Then try it," he said, sitting back.  
"Okay, may I explain something to you?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"It isn't because he's who he is. I'm not doing this because of that. The reason I don't date is because I promised someone I wouldn't," I said, trying to get him to understand.  
"Who and why?" he asked.  
"Well, she was my best friend before I moved. We don't talk to each other too often anymore. But... I swore I wouldn't go on and fall in love. When I left, she was falling apart, had given up on love because one too many assholes had used her, and I promised her as long as she didn't fall in love, I wouldn't either," I said.  
"But why?" he asked.  
"It's what she needed to hear. And I swore to her I'd never break a promise," I said.  
"But why? How does it help anything?" he asked.  
I shrugged. "The why does matter. I made the promise, and I don't plan to break it," I said, shrinking in on myself a bit.  
"Why don't you ask for her blessing?" Edd asked.  
I stared at him for a moment. "What?"  
He smiled. "Call your friend and ask her if she would allow you to break this one promise," he said.  
I stared at him.  
"Do it," he said, and I frowned, but I pulled out my phone nonetheless.  
I found myself hesitant to call. It wasn't late, not by a long shot, but...  
I called, ignoring the nervousness. I honestly wasn't sure what I expected when she picked up, but I was going to assume it wouldn't be pleasant.  
"Hello?" a voice asked.  
This was not Emma. No, this voice was most certainly male.  
"Um, is Emma there?" I asked.  
"She's a bit busy right now," he said.  
"Who is this?" I asked.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm her boyfriend," he said, and for a moment, I froze.  
"Hey, who you talking to?" Emma's voice came.  
"Uh, who is this?" he asked.  
I frowned. "Just put her on," I said.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hey, Em," I said.  
"Oh, hey Macy," she said, voice going sad.  
"How you been, chica?" I asked, voice going sweet almost instantly, like a lightswitch.  
"Better, I guess," she said.  
"So, who was that?" I asked, voice full of confusion.  
Thank lord jesus Mom had insisted on acting lessons instead of ballet.  
"Oh, he's, um, a friend," she said.  
"He said he was your boyfriend," I said, letting the facade melt away.  
"Oh, he did?" she asked, nervous laughter echoing through the line.  
"Did you ever plan to tell me?" I asked.  
"Of course! Why would I keep it from you?" she asked.  
"I don't know, Em. Why would you?" I asked, but I had a feeling I knew.  
She didn't say anything.  
"I told you, Em. I'm loyal as fuck, but I won't let anyone manipulate me," I said.  
"Macy..." she began, but I wasn't hearing it.  
"Bye, Em," I said, hanging up.  
For a moment, I just fumed. I let the betrayal and irritation bubble up to a point that I was sure I would shatter with it.  
I had two options. I could press it down and deal with it later, or I could deal with it now.  
I stood abruptly. They looked surprised.  
"I can promise I won't break his heart if I can break some shit, or at least hit something," I said, and Edd looked a bit unsure, but Kevin was up.  
"I have my baseball bat in the trunk, let's go," he said, and we were off.  
Edd drove us to the place Kevin said, and in fifteen minutes, we were by a lake, rocks everywhere.  
He handed me the bat and picked up a rock.  
"You ready?" he asked.  
I nodded. "Go,"  
He whipped it at me, aim in the right spot, and I swung out, hitting it with a loud crack of the rock on the metal.  
"Again," I said, and we continued that for an immesurable amount of time. There was simply the swing of the bat, the crack of the metal, the rage pouring out until I was limp with relief.  
He seemed to know when I was done, because he stopped throwing, and Edd stopped cowering behind the tree line.  
"Although I am glad that you are letting your emotions out in a safe manner, we must go lest we be late," Edd said, and I nodded, smiling at him sheepishly.  
"Sorry, Edd," I said.  
He shook his head. "Call me Double D," he said.  
I smiled. "Sorry, Double D," I said.  
He smiled brilliantly.  
"So, you wanna tell me why my bat ran the risk of being murdered?" Kevin asked.  
"She's got a fucking boyfriend, and from how comfortable he was answering her phone, it's been for a while," I said.  
"Bitch," he said, and Double D frowned.  
"Kevin, language," he said, and Kevin rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
"Of course, sweetheart," he said, grinning when Double D blushed.  
"Come on, let's go to this party. I wanna slap your baby for worrying for the last week," I said.  
They started walking, and then Double D was next to me, studying my face.  
"You plan to say yes?" he asked.  
"Damn straight, I do. I completed my promise, I don't have worry anymore," I said.  
He smiled. "I think you two will be cute together," he said, and I grinned.  
"Cute? Good lord, trust me, cute will not be an adjective I would use," I said, laughing.  
"Nah," Kevin said, grinning as we got in the car. "Theres going to be you smacking him for making innuendos and threats of violence everytime some girl flirts with him, and lots of really hardcore sex so you can make sure he knows just who hes in a relationship with when he flirts with anyone," Kevin said.  
"Yeah, totally," I said, grinning back. "He's gonna show up to school with love bites and claw marks. It'll be great,"  
"You two are so crass," Double D said, and I laughed.  
"Aww, come on Double D. You still love us, don't you?" I asked, and he tried so hard to frown but he smiled regardless.  
"I suppose so," he said.  
The ride there was much more relaxed than the ride to the middle of nowhere, though I assumed it was because I wasn't ready to kill.  
The party was in full roar, and I was glad I had thrown on the outfit I had.  
It was warm, about seventy degrees outside with a nice breeze, putting the weather at perfect.  
I had on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a color just brighter than blood red with a black tanktop. The makeup I wore was dark, and very dramatic, making my already light blue eyes look even brighter.  
Someone had music playing, and after a few moments, Double D conviced me that one glass of alcohol would not get me drunk, simply comfortably buzzed, and with what Nat had in plan, I was going to want to be at least buzzed.  
I danced a bit, watching the two dance with each other, and despite Double D's earlier claim that me and Nat would be cute, I don't think anyone could rival the two of them. The dunamic was such that while Double D had a few feminine mannerisms, he didn't act like a girl. No, he made sure that Kevin understood he was in fact male, and would not be treated like a girl.   
I smiled as I watched them. It was obvious they were completely taken with each other, and it made me happy that they had the relationship they did.  
Suddenly, there was a silence, and Double D smiled at me, Kevin smirking, and the fire was out.  
No one seemed surprised, and it confused me. Was everyone in on what was happening but me? But why the hell...  
I heard music then, a somg I was more than familiar with. It was the song I had named as my favorite song back when the school year started, but it had been half rushed.  
Nat's voice came, and he was singing along, and I started laughing as this fucking stage was lit up, him standing there singing to this song, grinning like an idiot.  
I let him sing it, and at about half through, I looked at Double D and Kevin, both of them grinning.  
Everyone else was dancing, and I decided screw it, and began to dance along, watching him watch me, and I grinned.  
"I smell her sweet perfume, making rounds around the room, cause she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl," he sang, and I threw my head back, laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.  
When he was done he jumped down, the stage disappearing, though I could swear I saw figures taking care of it.  
The party was back to how it was before, but there was music on I had written as my favorite songs, and I wondered if it was coincidence or on purpose.  
"Well, Goldberg. You certainly know how to make an entrance," I said, and he grinned.  
"That I do," he said.  
"Oh, by the way," I said, and watched his face twist in confusion.  
I hit him in the stomach, not hard enough to leave any lasting damage, but enough that he felt it.   
"That's for disappearing for a week," I said.  
"What, did you miss me?" he asked, and I realized he didn't realize my change in heart. He thought he would have to work.  
I smiled. "A bit. But that's not why we're here, now is it?" I asked.  
He grinned. "Nah. We're here so I can convince you to go on a date with me," he said.  
"Yes indeed. So, Nathan Goldberg, how about you present your arguement and then I'll present mine, and our jury," I said, waving over Kevin and Double D, "can decide who has the better arguement."  
Nat smiled at me, a touch confused.  
I turned to the two, smiling. "You're the jury, whoever has the better arguement decides whether we have a relationship," I said, and they nodded.  
"Well, first of all, if you date me, we could stalk these two together, which I think would be pretty fun," he began, and I raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm kidding. Well, you can choose the music we listen to when we spend time together," he said, and I nodded.  
"I can totally irritate you all the time by kissing you in public, I'll always comment on how attractive you look, I can almost make french toast, I am never boring, and also, I have a nice ass," he said, grinning.  
I turned to the other boys. "One to ten, how did he do?" I asked.  
"That was weak, four," Kevin said.  
"That was an excellent effort, Nathan. I give you a seven," Double D said, and Nat looked scandalized.  
"You're supposed to be on my side!" he said.  
"My turn," I said.  
Nat looked nervous.  
"I will be arguing on the side of being in a relationship today," I said, and watched his features change to surprise.  
"First, we have compatible personalities," I began, and watched his face twist into joy.  
"I can successfully make french toast, as well as many other things, I am honest, I can keep you on your toes quite often, I'll get super jealous when other girls flirt with you and give you love bites, I'll totally kick your ass when you flirt with other people to piss me off, and also, I have a tongue ring," I said, sticking my tongue out so he could see.  
"Kevin?" I asked.  
"Ten. Easily," he said, grinning.  
"I will say nine, as you did not identify how having a tongue ring was a positive thing," Double D said.  
"So I win?" I asked.  
They nodded.  
"Excellent. Well, I want to skip the whole bullshit dating thing and go straight to the part where we're already a couple, so yeah. You're my boyfriend," I said, smirking at him.  
"Does that mean I'm allowed to make out with you?" he asked, and I grinned.  
"Not quite yet," I said, and he groaned.  
"Fine," he whined, and I just laughed at him.  
"However, dancing is always cool," I said, and he smiled at me.  
"You got it," he said.

\----------

Nothing changed too much really. Well, thats a lie. It changed, but in a good way.  
I ate lunch with them now, and Nat and I walked to classes together, usually with his arm on my shoulder, glaring at any guy that looked at me (I had to admit, it was funny), but I think my favorite change was the smirks across the room in the classes we shared.  
It was Friday. Double D and I were talking about physics mostly because I didn't quite understand what the teacher had been teaching, and Double D had this knack for simplifying things so they were understandable.  
"Game tonight," Kevin said, sitting down with Nat, both of whom were running late.  
"Excellent," I said, turning back to Double D to continue the conversation, but they were having none of that.  
"We were thinking you two could go," Nat said, grinning at us.  
"Sounds okay to me," I said, then turned to Double D. "You cool with that? We could sit together."  
He smiled. "That sounds lovely. So, who are you two going up against?" he asked.  
They went into a tangent then, and I listened carefully, trying my hardest to keep up with what they were talking aout, though it all sounded like gibbersh to me. I never really understood football which was the reason I never really went. I was just so much more appreciative of baseball. And hockey, but that was a conversation for another day.  
The bell rang, cutting Kevin off in the middle of his sentence, and I stood.  
Nat walked with me to my ca class, smiling at me, and pulling something out of his bag.  
"Wear this to the game, yeah?" he said, and my eyebrows furrowed, but I nodded anyway.  
I put the piece of fabric in my bag, and the day passed quickly from there.  
Nat wasn't in our last class, but I knew that was because they were getting ready for the game tonight.  
When I got home, I dropped onto my bed, resting my eyes for a moment. I let the day fade away, leaving in a comfortable state of content.  
I remembered Nat had given me something to wear, and I dug through my bag, wondering what it was.  
It was his jersey. Well, probably a spare, but it was his nonetheless. I could smell him on it, a mix of pine and campfire smoke, and I smiled.  
It was going to be too big, that much was obvious. Just looking at it I could tell the sleeves would fall just above my elbows, the hem would fall to my upper thighs. It could almost be a dress.  
I put it on with a pair of skinny jeans, thanking whatever diety was up there our school colors black and blue.  
I looked good in it I noticed. It fell nicely, and though it was too big, it didn't make me look shapeless. It still caught on my hips and chest, signifying I was feminine, and it was comfortable. I could probably sleep in it. Maybe I would.  
I quickly made ramen moodles, too lazy to cook anything else, smiling at my dad when he came in.  
"Hey chica. Whatcha wearin?" he asked, studying the jersey.  
I smiled a bit sheepishly. "Nat's jersey," I said.  
"He your boyfriend?" he asked, and I nodded.  
He smiled at me. "That's good. I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy," he said.  
"Yeah," I said, sitting with my food.  
He gave me a pointed look. "I still want to meet him," he said, and I laughed.  
"Of course. I'll invite him to dinner sometime," I said, and he nodded.  
Double D was there soon enough to get us to the game, and I left with a goodbye, telling him to tell Mom I loved her.  
I smiled when I saw Double D in a jersey much like mine, but with his boyfriend's number and last name, and I wondered if the jersey was a claim, a way to show that we belonged to them.  
The thought made me smile.  
We found a place in the stands near the front, and soon enough the game was starting, and for some reason, I found myself enjoying it.  
Double D enjoyed giggling at me when I yelled at the players, much like when I played video games, and then laughed even more when I muttered under my breth about the players idiocy.  
I insisted we get burgers at half time, well, I get a burger and Double D got a veggie burger (I was surprised they had any) and soda.  
The second half was even harder on my nerves. The game was tied and there was about two minutes left in the game, and I couldn't help but vibrate with nervousness.  
I wanted us to win. Like, /really/ wanted us to win, to the point that I was pretty sure if we didn't, I would be ranting and raving about it for a very long time.  
The clock ticked down.  
Thirty seconds, Kevin threw the ball, Nat caught it.  
Twenty seconds, running.  
Ten seconds, running.  
Five. Close.  
Four. Closer.  
Three. Closer.  
Two. Almost there.  
One.  
Touchdown.  
I jumped up with a scream, pulling Double D up with me,a massive grin plastered across my face.  
The rest of the crowd cheered, but it felt almost like a personal victory.  
I grinned over at Double D. "We have kick ass boyfriends," I said, still nearly shaking with excitement.  
He smiled, not bothering to say anything about my language. "I agree wholeheartedly," he said.  
We waited for the two to finish up with the team, and I grinned at Nat as they made their way over.  
"You wore it," he said, a grin marring his face.  
I grinned back. "Yep. Think I might keep it, too. Really comfortable," I said.  
"You can keep it," he said, and for a moment, we just grinned at each other.  
"You did amazing," I said, leaning in some.  
"Well, I had this great girl yelling at me to be careful whenever someone came at me," he said, doing the same.  
"Well, It's not my fault the defense sucked," I said.  
"We won, didn't we?" he asked, and there was very little space between us.  
"Yeah, you did," I said.  
There was a pause, and then a throat clear, and I turned to glare at Kevin, who was smirking at us.  
"Are you two going to makeout yet, or can we go?" he asked.  
I sighed, smiling apologetically at Nat, who groaned in defeat.  
"Dammit, Kevin, I don't pull this shit on you and Double D!" he said, but he began walking anyway, and we followed, me and Double D hanging back.  
"My most sincere apologies," Double D said. "I tried to keep him from speaking."  
"Not your fault," I said, smiling at him.  
We got into Double D's car, and I got to sit up front, much to Kevin's dismay.  
"Why don't I get shotgun?" he asked, pouting.  
"Because you were very rude to Nat and Macy. I told you not to interrupt then, and you did anyway. Therefore, Macy gets to sit in front," he said, and Kevin resigned himself to mumbling.  
I was the first to be dropped off, thanking Double D for the ride and promising to text Nat as soon as I got settled in.  
They drove away, and I went upstairs to my room, shedding my jeans and cleaning my makeup, leaving me in just the jersey and laid down in bed, a slow smile creeping across my face.

\----------

I woke up the next day to a knock on my door.  
"What?" I called, voice thick with sleep.  
"Morning, sweetie!" my mom called, opening the door. "I made eggs and bacon, and also, there is a boy here claiming to be your boyfriend."   
I inhaled, considering whether I could actually go back to sleep.  
"He says hes not leaving, and you have fifteen minutes to actually get up before he comes up himself," she said, and I could hear her smile.  
"Alright, I'm getting up, mmkay? Twenty minutes," I said.  
I quickly got out of bed, going into the bathroom for a quick shower and makeup, throwing on a navy blue scoop neck t-shirt and shorts and going downstairs.  
I could smell the food, and it made my mouth water.  
I saw Nat talking to my Dad at the table, talking about baseball, Dad's favorite sport.  
They both seemed way too awake for eight in the morning, so I walked past them, going straight for the kitchen and food.  
I sat down, eating quietly, ignoring the smiles they sent my way. It was early, and I was not in a talkative mood.  
"Morning, Macy," Nat said when I finished, grinning at me.  
I shook my head, but felt a small smile creep across my lips. "Morning Nat. Can I ask why you're here?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I was thinking we could have a movie day," he said, and I frowned.  
"Here?" I asked.  
"Or at my place," he said.  
"Oh no, you two should stay here!" my mom interjected. "Me and your dad were planning on going on a hike today anyway, so you'll have the house to yourself."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Sounds fine, I guess," I said, and saw how my mom winked.  
They gathered up their stuff quickly, and I stood by the door as they left, Nat standing next to me.  
"We'll be back around seven to make dinner, make good choices!" she called, and then they drove away.  
"Your parents are pretty cool," he said, grinning at me.  
"Yeah," I said, choosing not to say anything about how my mom had informed me of the condoms she kept in the drawer in the coffee table. "Movie?"  
We picked out a comedy, something we could laugh at. I made popcorn, sitting on the couch next to him, smiling at him a bit.  
He put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into the curve of his body. His skin was warm, a contrast to the coolness of my own, and I enjoyed the heat.  
The movie wasn't the best. In fact, it kinda majorly sucked, but it was great to make fun of.  
"Wow, that was crap. You got anything better?" he asked.  
"Fuck off! You chose that one!" I said.  
"Alright then, missy. Why don't you pick one?" he asked.  
"I will," I said, and pulled out disney movie.  
"We're going to fucking cry over animated characters, and we're going to enjoy it, alright?" I said, putting in Tangled.  
"You got it," he said.  
Sure enough, when we reached the end, tears were building up in my eyes as Eugene died, and Nat actually had a tear trailing down his cheek, and then miraculous recovery, and then it was over.  
I blinked away the dampness, and looked over to see him smiling, a couple of tears lingering.  
"Aww," I said, smiling. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. My ego is a bit bruised since you could keep from crying, but I'll be fine," he said, clearing his throat.  
I smiled at him, and kissed his cheeks, then nuzzled into his neck.  
"You're really cute, you know that?" I asked, his arms wrapping around me.  
"Yeah, but tell me again," he said, and I could hear him smile.  
I smiled into his skin. "You're really cute," I said, voice soft.  
The room was dim. We had closed all the curtains and turned off all the lights but the ones in the kitchen.  
He tipped my head up, fingers gentle against my skin, calloused from all the sports he played.  
"One more time," he said, leaning toward me.  
"You're really cute," I said, a touch breathless.  
He smiled, and then his lips were on mine, and it wasn't demanding, no, it slow and smooth and he tasted like mint, sharp and clean, and I craved more almost instantly.  
I was unsure what to do with my hands. They hovered for a moment before I settled on winding them in his hair.  
He hesitated a moment, and I remembered he was very particular about his hair, but he quickly returned to the easy movement, and I got lost in it.  
I don't know when it went from just the easy rythmn to the almost desperate edge we were at. All I knew was his hands were under my shirt, stroking my sides but not pushing further, and he had somehow coaxed my mouth open and our tongues were tangled, and I couldn't think straight.  
I was pressed back into the couch, his weight above me, but not crushing me. I broke for air and his kisses moved down my throat.  
I gasped when he bit at my collarbone, sucking at the skin, a soft moan escaping.  
"Nat," I said, and he licked the skin, soothing it, though there was certainly going to be a mark.  
"Nat, we need to stop," I said, though I couldn't quite remember the why.  
He nuzzled into my neck, but pulled away regardless, grinning down at me.   
I still felt slightly unfocused, and I stared up at him, trying to catch my breath.  
His grin grew wider.  
"Wow," he said, voice lower than normal.  
"What?" I asked, self-concienceness creeping up.  
"You look gorgeous," he said, and I scoffed.  
"Yeah, I doubt it. My lips feel a bit bruised, I'm still panting for air, and my eyes are probably unfocused. I probably look more like I came down from shrooms," I said, sitting up.  
He laughed. "I disagree, but whatever," he said.  
I readjusted my shirt, covering the mark on my collarbone.   
I considered wiping his smirk away with my fist.  
"So, what's for lunch?" he asked.  
"You owe me lunch," I said.  
"What do I owe you for?" he asked.  
"I didn't punch you for that stupid cocky smirk, therefore, you owe me. Also, if my parents see this, you will owe me again," I said.  
"If anyone else sees it?" he asked.  
"I'll be surprised if they don't see it with the shirts I wear," I said, smirking.  
He grinned. "Alright, lunch, my treat. What are you hungry for?" he asked.  
"Something light. Mom was talking about fajitas for dinner," I said.  
He glanced at me. "Am I staying?" he asked.  
"Do you mind?" I asked.  
He smiled at me. "Of course not," he said.  
"Come on. There's a great pizza place a few blocks down," I said, and he followed behind, smiling at me.

\----------

Prom was approaching.  
I grimaced at the poster. I had very little desire to go.  
Okay, that was a lie. I wanted to go. I really wanted to go, but I didn't want to worry over dresses or corsages or dates or money.  
"Hey, you okay?" Nat asked, creeping up on me again.  
He had gotten good at that. He would appear from nowhere, and it surprised me every time.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.  
He looked at the poster, the source of my worry. "Oh, yeah. Prom is in a month," he said, and I nodded.  
He glanced at me. "Did you want to go?" he asked.  
"Kinda?" I said, though it sounded like a question.  
He smiled. "Care to explain?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.  
"I'd like to go, but that involves dress shopping and the tickets and corsages and a whole other slew of things that would be totally unnecessary, you know? It just seems like such a waste all for one night," I said, frowning.  
"Then we go," he said, and I turned to look at him.  
"Oh, come on. You want to go. You're just trying to think yourself out of it, but I will not let that happen," he said.  
"Okay, and how do you plan to do that?" I asked.  
"Well, first, we've got to get you a dress. I'll get in touch with my tailor, see when they have open next, figure out color coordination," he said, pulling me to our next class, "I'll look at..."  
"Jesus Christ, you plan on going all out, don't you?" I asked, and he grinned.  
"Well, yeah. I want it to be something you'll be happy about, plus I really like spoiling, you," he said, and I couldn't help but smile.  
"You have to at least let me pay for tickets, if not more," I said.  
"You can pay the sixty dollars for the tickets," he said, and I brethed a sigh of relief.  
"But we're getting a limo," he said, but before I could say something, class was starting, and I had to pay attention.

\----------

Double D smiled at me when he walked in.  
"Hello, Macy!" he said, Kevin following behind him.  
We were at Nat's house, and today we were going trying on the dress.  
Nat had been particular with the tailor about design, telling him exactly what he wanted the dress to look like, and though I would have been pretty content with just about anything, I let Nat call the shots since he had decided it was all on him.  
"Hey, guys. You here to see me look like an idiot?" I asked, grinning.  
"I'm sure you'll look lovely," Double D said, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Here we are," the tailor said, handing me the garment bag. "You can try it on in the other room, but keep it on in case I need to make any last touches."  
I took the bag and stepped into the guest room, and unzipped the bag.  
The dress was flawless. It was an A-line with a lace-up back in a shade of indigo that I was pretty sure was satin with the way it caught the light. Black lace started at my knee on the left side and my mid-calf on the right, and the sweetheart neckline was lined in lace.  
I wanted to just stare. I wanted to sit down and just bask in the glory of this dress, because it was exactly what I had wanted, but had never known to ask for.  
The inside had an actual corset that connected to the back, and even without it all done up, you could tell it would accentuate my boobs and hips, while also making my stomach appear flat.  
I walked back into the other room fighting off tears, mostly because I would not be able to face any of them again if they saw me cry over a dress (a magnificent dress, but a dress nonetheless).  
The tailor laced it up, and all I could do was grin like an idiot.  
Nat was not in the room. He had insisted he not see until it was done, so it was just Double D and Kevin, not that I minded.  
"What do you guys think?" I asked, and I realized their opinions mattered. Somewhere along the way, these two had become my best friends, and it made me so happy.  
"It looks good," Kevin said.  
"You look lovely, Macy. It fits you perfectly," Double D said, looking near to tears himself.  
"Don't you dare tear up, Double D. If you start crying, I will too, and once I start, it will not be pretty," I said.  
He laughed. "I will refrain," he said.  
"Alright, that's it. All done," the tailor said, smiling at me. "Enjoy it," she finished, packing up her stuff and heading out.  
Nat walked in then, and I smiked at him.  
For a moment, he just stood there, mouth slightly agape.  
"You like?" I asked.  
"I love it. It's perfect. Worth every penny," he said, grinning.  
He walked over and I kissed him, though I kept it PG. There was no way I could kiss him like he deserved in front of the two others.  
"Thank you," I said, and he grinned.  
"Your welcome," he said.

\----------

Prom was interesting to say the least.  
I enjoyed it more than I thought I would, which was good.  
Okay, if I was completely honest, I loved it. The dancing, the music, hell, they even had candy. I had never been more content.  
And then afterbash was the best thing I had done in years.  
Nat had packed a bag with my stuff in it, telling me nothing of what was in there except that "I have it covered, don't worry about it".  
It was a t-shirt the same color as the dress with black jean shorts, and a pair of converse, so really, I had no complaints.  
I don't think I had ever thanked anyone as much as I thanked Nat that night, but I was pretty okay with that.  
But no, it was the day after prom I enjoyed most.  
"Hey, come on beautiful, you gotta get up," he said.  
"No," I whined. I didn't want to get up. I was having the best dream, and once I woke up, the house would be empty and I'd have to call someone to hang out.  
There was a tug on my blankets, and that's when I realized Nat was actually here, and not some dream, and I shot up.  
"Jesus Christ, you gave me a heart attack," I said, covering my chest with my hand.  
My complaint fell on deaf ears. He was staring at the jersey, and I realized it was all I was wearing, except my underwear.  
I bit my lip, smiling a bit. "I told you it was comfy," I said.  
"Damn," he said. "That never looked that good on me."  
I grinned. "I can honestly tell you it did. You looked fantastic in it," I said, and he grinned back.  
"Well, if you say so," he said, and then he was kissing me.  
I hummed in contentment, but quickly pulled away. "Alright, I've got to get dressed and showered," I said.  
"Hey, you said you had the weekend to yourself? Your parents are off somewhere?" he asked.  
"Yeah, they went camping," I said.  
"You think you could wear the jersey?" he asked, and I laughed.  
"I can do that. Go downstairs, watch some tv or pick a movie. I'll be down," I said.  
He grinned as he left, and I couldn't help smiling.  
I took a quick shower and put on makeup, but hesitated before going downstairs. I felt underdressed in just the jersey, so I pulled out a pair of tights and put those on, smiling. It didn't actually hide any skin, but there was enough fabric that I could feel like I was wearing something, and that was what mattered.  
He just stared at me when I got downstairs, and I grinned at him, sparking him to grin as well.  
"Christ, you're gorgeous," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Thanks," I said, smiling at him.  
He grinned. "So, I'm going to guess you don't want to leave the house in this, so what do you want to do?" he asked.  
"Oh!" I said, jumping up. "I can pull out the wii and we could do some sports, yeah? You'll probably kick my ass, but whatever," I said, a grin plastering itself across my face.  
"Alright, sounds good to me," he said, and then I was off to get it set up.  
We ordered in for lunch since I was too lazy actually make anything and settled in to watch some tv.  
He turned on Cartoon Network, and I booed at the crap they had on now.  
"Seriously! I miss the good stuff, you know? Teen Titans, powerpuff girls, that stuff. Not this crap, whatever it's called," I said.  
"I think it's the Regular show?" he said, but I could hear his disdain.  
"It makes me want to cry," I said, and he smiled over at me.  
"You'll be fine," he said.  
I grumbled a bit,but turned on youtube on the wii, deciding we would in fact watch Teen Titans.  
Nat decided to make french toast for dinner, and I hovered a bit uselessly. He seemed ro know what he was doing, and before long, we had a half loaf of bread cooked up as french toast, and we settled into the couch and listened to some music.  
"Thank you," he said suddenly, smiling at me.  
I blinked in surprise. "Your welcome. What are you thanking me for?" I asked.  
"You know, giving me a chance," he said, and once again, there was only surprise.  
I set my plate down, cradling his jaw in between my hands and kissed him, lips moving slowly, just trying to convey that I was the one who should be thankful. He deserved the world, and so so so much happiness, and I realized I wanted to be the one to give it to him. I wanted to be what made him happy, to wake up next to him in the mornings, to make breakfasts for him, hell, just to make him happy.  
He responded like normal, but for the first time, I was the on who turned it heated. Me who pressed him into the sofa and grinded against him, pulling moans from both of us.  
I wanted him to be happy.  
"Macy," he said as I trailed kisses down his jaw, along the column of his throat.  
"Hmm?" I asked, nibbling at a spot that made him moan.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, and I smiled at him.  
"Yeah, 'm sure," I said, and he grinned, standing up.  
I made a noise of surprise, but wrapped my legs around his waist, managing to keep my balance.  
He attacked me with kisses, and I gasped as he bit at my collarbone, something I hadn't even realized had that affect on me until him.  
He managed to get us to my room, locking the door, and placed me on the bed crawling over me.  
"Protection?" he asked, hands rubbing against my outer thighs, tracing designs.  
"Bedside table," I said, then pulled him back to me.  
His shirt was the first to come off, then my tights, then his pants, and then the jersey, and he pulled back to stare at me, eyes full of amusement.  
"I recall you saying you looked like you were coming down from shrooms?" he said, and I laughed despite myself, feeling more comfortable. This was the Nat I knew, the one that I had fallen for.  
It came as a shock. To know I was in love with him. Not bad, though. In fact, it made me happy. Made me feel warm, and I pressed my lips to his again.  
Our underwear came off, and he was careful. His fingers touched me gently, as though I were made of glass, but I wanted none of that.  
I rolled him over, getting him on his back.  
He glanced down at me as I put my hair behind my ear, and I grinned at him.  
"How 'bout I show you the pluses of the tongue ring is, yeah?" I questioned, but I didn't give him time to respond.  
I took in the head, swirling the piercing around, pulling a strangled moan from him, and I made it my mission to see how many times I could get him to do it.  
It took a bit of working up to, but I eventually I was able to take all of him, and hummed a bit in satisfaction.  
"Oh, don't do that. I'll cum if you do that again," he said, and his voice sounded strangled.  
I looked up at him, and did it again, a bit of mischief playing behind my eyes.  
He pulled me off, then he was above me, kissing me, biting at all my soft spots, and I heard the rip of the foil on the condom.  
He poaitioned himself at my entrance, pausing for a second, looking at me for conformation.  
I made a sound of almost irritation, and nodded.  
He pressed into me, slow, then he was at my barrier, and he sighed, pulled back, looked at me again.  
"Breathe," he said, and I inhaled, and then he slammed itno me, and it hurt.  
I let out a stream of curses, gritting my teeth. It stung, which I had to say was worse than any ache.  
"Move," I demanded.  
He moved slowly, and the pain faded, turning to pleasure, and I moaned at the sensation, and he moaned above me, moving faster.  
"Come on, come on," I muttered. I could feel it building.  
He moaned again, and then there was a particularly hard thrust, and I arched my back off the bed, a long moan escaping me.  
"Almost, almost," I said.  
His fingers travelled down, pressed against my clit, and I let out a strangled cry as I came, white exploding in my vision.  
He came with a few more thrusts, and then he collapsed managing to fall next to me, both of us panting for breath.  
He pulled off the condom and threw it away, and I nuzzled into his side, humming into his skin.  
"Love you," I said, quiet.  
He looked down at me, surprise etched into his features, and then he smiled, bright, and pressed his lips to mine.  
"Love you too," he said.

\----------

School came to a close. It was a time for goodbyes, a time to go off and start new adventures, but Nat and I weren't going to leave each other. We found home in each other, a place we both enjoyed, and we had plans to move into an apartment in the city where I could finish up my novel (accepted by some major publishing company, and then they wanted more) and Nat could go to college to be a school counsellor.  
Double D and Kevin had sworn to stay in touch. We had each others numbers, and Double D and I had promised we would visit each other whenever we needed a break from writing and science.  
I waved goodbye to my parents, getting into the car I had managed to buy on my first royalty check, Nat grinning at me from the passenger seat, and I didn't think I would need anything more.  
And I liked it.

End

 

Sorry the smut was crap, I haven't written hetero smut in a long time, so I'm a bit rusty.   
Well, this was a lot of fun to write. It kinda happened on accident, but I'm glad it happened. I needed a one-shot to clean out my system.  
Well,I hope you enjoy this! Nat obviously isn't mine, just the story and Macy.  
Love you guys!


End file.
